


Papá ven a sacarme de la carcel

by epifaniax



Series: Conner Luthor [20]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Conner al menos no necesita abogados, Dick siendo sobre protector, Gen, Lex esperaba algo asi, M/M, Tim queria una cita, arrestados, batkids, hasta ahora
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: “Muy bien, no me considero un soplón, pero… ¡todo-fue-culpa-de dick!” exclama Jasón, una celda a su costado Tim enrojece avergonzado, en el costado opuesto y dos celdas más a su derecha Grayson se golpeó la cabeza con las barras.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Conner Luthor [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650241
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Papá ven a sacarme de la carcel

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaa  
> Vengo saliendo de mi semana de pruebas ¡y aún estoy viva!. Creo que eso es un logro tomando en cuenta que es todo modalidad online y mucho más estresante a mi parecer.  
> De todas maneras dejando de lado todo lo relacionado a mi vida ¡Aquí viene otra parte de las aventuras de Conner!  
> Espero que les guste!

“Muy bien, no me considero un soplón, pero… ¡todo fue culpa de Dick!” exclama Jasón, una celda a su costado Tim enrojece avergonzado en el costado opuesto y dos celdas más a su derecha Grayson se golpea la cabeza con las barras.

Este día era una locura pensó Conner, sentándose en la cama de la celda.

“Bien, tienen una llamada, no la malgasten” anunció el oficial Carl mientras todos se miraban incómodos.

Bueno, todos excepto Conner, él no tenía de qué preocuparse no era su culpa y aunque lo fuera no lo admitiría.

Así que entre una votación de los batkids y como el mayor y lo que Jason llamó el niño de oro, Grayson fue elegido, pero apenas levantó el teléfono y se dispuso a marcar Jason lo interrumpió nuevamente en pánico.

“¡Aguarda! ¿a quién vas a llamar?” Grayson le lanza una mirada nerviosa.

“Pues a la casa” contesto a lo que Tim salto.

“¿Estas demente? Alfred contestara el teléfono si llamas a la casa” Grayson dio una mirada confundida para preguntar un “¿Y?”

“Que es más preferible aguantar la mirada asesina de Bruce que la mirada decepcionada de Alfred, idiota” explicó Jason a lo que Grayson parecía discutir un segundo para luego rendirse y asentir lastimosamente.

Conner recordaba quien era Alfred, su padre le había comentado que el hombre era como un padre para Wayne y un abuelo para los batkids así que en parte podía comprenderlos, él prefería mil veces enfrentarse a la ira de Clark que a la decepción de su papá.

“Hola…? ho-hola Bruce, ¿eh?, sí, sí, eeeh…pues quería preguntarte si estabas muy ocupado. ¿Eh?, no, no es nada grave”

Venir a buscar a tus hijos que en están en prisión seguro no lo era.

“Sí, a que bueno pues veras...necesito que me vengas a pagar mi fianza, sí, sí, ah…¿y podrías traer más? es que hay que pagar la de Tim y Jason también y…¿hola? ¿Bruce?” Grayson se aparta el teléfono del oído con una mirada aterrada para mirar a sus hermanos y pronunciar un “estamos muertos”

Con la fianza de los batkids fuera del camino era turno de Conner de hacer la llamada. Hoy era domingo por lo que se suponía y según lo que alcanzo a escuchar antes de irse sobre una película que le llamó la atención a Clark así que era probable que él y su papá estarían los dos solos en el lugar, así que llamó al teléfono de su hogar esperando tres resultados posibles.

Que contestara Mercy quien le diría a su padre y de seguro vendría a pagar la fianza y marcharse.

Que contestara su padre quien pagaría su fianza, se reiría de lo ocurrido y se irían juntos.

O que contestara su pá que, tomando en cuenta todo lo de sus valores éticos, de seguro se tomaría la situación como algo mucho más preocupante de lo que es.

En todas Conner terminaba saliendo de prisión, así que simplemente espero con tranquilidad en el teléfono.

Al menos no necesitaba abogados.

“Lex Luthor habla”

“Hola papá” saludó con alegría.

“Conner ¿Dónde está tu teléfono celular?” preguntó su padre preocupado, a lo lejos escucho la voz de Clark preguntando si pasaba algo malo.

“Confiscado por el policía, lamento interrumpir tu tarde, pero quería pedirte si podías venir a pagar mi fianza, ¿Eh?, oh, sí, sí, okey…” voltea hacia Carl ignorando la mirada confusa de los batkids “Mi padre pregunta si la fianza es la misma de hace treinta años” el guardia le da una mirada confundida para decir que aumentó en veinte dólares, información que Conner repite a su padre “¡muy bien te espero!” anuncio feliz para dejar el teléfono en su lugar y regresar a su celda ante la mirada atónita de los demás.

“¡No es justo!” se quejo Grayson como un niño al que sus padres regañan y su hermano no.

Pues es problema tuyo.

“Voy a perder mi licencia” lloriqueo Grayson.

“Y yo que pensé que acabaríamos en la cárcel por mi culpa o de Luthor” comenta Jason divertido haciendo que Conner levante una ceja mirando a su dirección.

“Disculpa, Si alguien aquí, merece estar en la cárcel es Grayson ¿vista la cara de ese hombre cuando se salió del carro? Pensó que lo había cortado en dos” se defendió Conner apuntando hacia Grayson quien al parecer estaba en un rincón deprimido mientras susurraba cosas como que era una vergüenza, y se suponía que era el mayor.

“Las indicaciones decían: no saque las manos del carro” remarcó Tim suspirando

“¡Yo no saque las manos del carro!” exclamó Grayson.

“No, saco todo el cuerpo, pero las manos no” específico divertido y con sarcasmo Conner mientras Grayson se levantaba para mirarlo a través de los barrotes.

“No me van a echar al agua ¿Verdad?, aparte de todo no es mi culpa que estemos aquí fue culpa de Tim” acusa Grayson haciendo que Tim pegue un respingo para mirarlo ofendido.

“¡Alguien tenía que presionar el freno! ¿o te gustaría se cortado a la mitad?” preguntó con sarcasmo.

“Quizás si debiste hacerlo” murmuro Jason.

Conner puso los ojos en blanco “Una orden Grayson, una simple y sencilla orden” repite y Grayson se encoge.

“Yo que tú me preparo Dick si nos vamos a la cárcel sufrirás bastante” comenta Jason divertido a lo que Grayson frunce el ceño confundido a lo que el menor explica, enumerando con los dedos “¿No lo entiendes?, todos a excepción de ti tenemos una función, yo sería un matón, Conner sería el líder influenciador de mentes y Tim sería el cerebro, pero tú…” apunta a Greyson “de seguro serás el saco de boxeo”

Grayson se pone blanco.

Conner se ríe divertido.

Tim suspira cansado.

¿Quién diría que pasar un día con los Waynes serían tan interesante?

“Han venido a buscarlos y pagar su fianza” anuncia el oficial Carl a lo que Tim suspira un “al fin” mientras Jason responde un “gracias, Carl” que molesta al oficial y Grayson chilla asustado cuando entran Bruce Wayne, Lex Luthor y Clark Kent.

Si no se equivoca su pá le había dicho que era el padrino de Grayson.

De todas manera y muy contrario a todo, Clark es el que se ve más molesto, lo cual Conner sabe que tiene que disimular porque para los batkids no están relacionados mientras su papá es el que se ve más relajado, aunque tomando en cuenta su experiencia con cárceles está seguro de que una parte de él esperaba este momento. En cuanto al señor Wayne si esta visiblemente enojado mientras el guardia le pasa una silla que su padre usa para sentarse mientras Grayson se queja con un “¿Y no nos van a sacar?”

“Primero quiero saber por qué, un guardia me llama para informarme que mis hijos están en la cárcel por conducta reprochable en un parque de diversiones” 

“Fue algo muy chistoso Bruce” comenta divertido Jasón ignorando la mirada de muerte que le envío Tim.

———————-////——————-

“Jason mañana hay que ir al parque de diversiones” comentó Dick en un tono decidido mientras Jason trataba de despertarse para mirar el reloj de su mesita la noche.

5 de la mañana.

Jesús.

—————-///—————

“¡No era tan temprano!” grito Grayson desde el otro extremo mientras Jasón lo despachaba respondiendo “detalles” para volver a su versión.

—————-///—————

“¿Y para que mierda iré a un jodido parque de diversiones contigo?” pregunto cansado.

“Para una misión del vida o muerte. Tim ira al parque de diversiones con Conner Luthor” respondió Dick preocupado.

Jason no entendía a que tanto escándalo.

“¿y?” pregunto cansado desde el otro lado del teléfono Dick hizo un sonido enojado. Él tenía cosas mas importantes que respaldar a Dick en una actuación de hermano sobreprotector, no era de su interés saber hacia dónde se dirigían los intereses de Tim además…ese chico Luthor no se veía tan malo.

“¿Que no lo entiendes?, ¡puede ser un plan macabro de Lex Luthor!”

—————///————-

“¡Yo no dije eso!” exclamó Grayson con la cara colorada cuando todas las miradas se centraron en él.

“Sí, lo dijiste tal cual” repitió Jason mirándose las uñas con una mirada aburrida.

Menos mal que Conner no tenía hermanos, con una familia así prefería seguir siendo hijo único.

“Pero yo le dije que iba por un experimento, se lo repetí ¿pero me escucho? No, hicieron lo que quisieron” Grito Tim enfadado mientras Jasón apuntaba a Grayson como el causante principal.

—————///————-

No lo podía creer, le había repetido más de cinco veces a Dick que no lo acompañara, que no lo quería ver ahí, que Conner no era malo, pero él insistía en acompañar a Tim porque quería conocer que intensiones tenía el Luthor menor con él como una gallina madre.

Qué vergüenza.

Y pensar que al fin se había animado para invitar a Conner a salir con él, por supuesto no dejo en claro sus intenciones de algún desarrollo en su relación, pero Barbara le había sugerido y convencido de empezar por cosas pequeñas, pequeños pasitos de bebes en una sola dirección.

Solo quería que lo tragara la tierra cuando Damián se le pego al costado por ordenes de Dick de no dejarlo solo con los Luthor malos, para después ver la extraña reunión con Dick quien para colmo había traído a Jason mientras fingía que todo era una extraña coincidencia.

¿Acaso era estúpido?

No es coincidencia cuando te encuentras con los cuatro hijos de una familia en un mismo lugar.

“Oh, que coincidencia” comentó Dick a lo que Tim lo observo con odio.

———————////——————-

“Solo te estaba cuidando” defendió Grayson desde el otro extremo a lo que Conner levanto una ceja.

Waynes, reinas del drama.

“¡De todas maneras no era para estar pegote a mi durante todo el viaje!” exclamó Conner lanzándole una mirada de muerte a Grayson quien se encogió avergonzado.

——————///————————-

Habían cosas que a Conner le gustaba y no anunciaba, y una de esas era el control de su espacio personal y sí, él podía saltarse eso con los demás, de vez en cuando invadiendo el de Tim o el Clark pero eso estaba pensado, él no manosearía a nadie espontáneamente y sin embargo, Grayson estaba pegado a su costado como si de una lapa se tratara.

“Disculpen” murmuro una voz detrás de ellos.

Volteando los cinco al mismo tiempo ven a dos chicas mirándolos avergonzadas.

Antes de que Grayson pudiera abrir la boca Conner ya les está preguntando en tono educado en que podían ayudarlas, haciéndolas sonrojar a un más, para que finalmente una de las chicas le preguntara si podía tomarle una foto en un marco ubicado a metros del lugar.

Pues...si Conner decía que sí, tendría que acompañarlas y tomando en cuenta lo corto de la fila de seguro perdería su puesto además de eso.

Hecha una mirada a las nerviosas chicas.

Era mujeres jóvenes, dos, una de ellas se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos mientras la otra, su amiga presumiblemente parecía más interesada en mostrar un frente duro lo cual, solo decía que la otra chica no lo llamó para pedirle una nada más y que de seguro querían alejarlo del grupo para conversar otros temas.

“Yo tomare la foto” interrumpió una voz sorprendiéndolo y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Antes que pudiera argumentar, Tim tomo el celular de las manos de la chica que lo observo sorprendida para intentar convencerlo que no era necesario que fuera él afirmando su teoría.

“Pero tú querías subirte a la montaña rusa” le responde Conner con una mirada confundida a Tim quien independiente de eso, continúo insistiendo en que él sería quien tomara la foto.

Con un sentimiento de insatisfacción lo vio alejarse cuando el asistente del juego les anuncio que podían ingresar a tomar sus lugares, cosa que hizo a Grayson y Jason sonreír emocionada para entrar junto a Damián instando a Conner a entrar.

Bueno si ellos insistían.

Termino sentado junto a Jason, una fila atrás de Grayson y Damián por lo que, cuando el juego inicio y los carros de la montaña rusa se deslizaron en las vías vio los brazos de Grayson levantarse emocionados en una curva especialmente emocionante.

Si, era un juego sorprendente.

Sintiendo un poco de vértigo cuando lo pusieron de cabeza y se fue empicada contra el suelo no pudo evitar soltar una breve carcajada cuando escucho unas groserías bastante coloridas de la boca de Jason y un “te odio” de Damián.

No estaba mal.

Quizás salir con los batkids no era tan malo...

Hasta que vio algo salir volando, específicamente de la fila delantera. En un inicio pensó que había sido un pájaro deforme producto de la velocidad y las vueltas, sin embargo, en un tramo particularmente más tranquilo se dio cuenta que no era otra cosa más que una jodida mini catana en las vías del juego.

Su primer pensamiento fue sobre donde Damián había ocultado eso.

Su segundo pensamiento fue: mierda.

Y la primera palabra que escapo de su boca cuando giro su mirada hacia adelante y vio a Grayson contorsionarse de una manera extraña y anormal para lograr salirse de la seguridad de su asiento justo cuando estaban a metros de una curva cercana a la catana y para colmo ponerse de cabeza fue “¡¿Pero qué mierda?!”

———————————////————————————

Cuando escucho a Conner maldecir y de inmediato supo que algo no andaba bien porque, sencillamente, los Luthor eran el epítome de los modales por lo que, desviando su atención de un puesto de comida que se podía ver desde la altura hacia Conner se dio cuenta que el chico estaba varios grados más blanco de lo habitual concluyendo que de seguro estaría enfermo, sin embargo siguiendo su punto de atención Jason también sintió que podría estarlo.

Del jodido asiento de Dick que para colmo era en la primera fila, había dos piernas en lugar de la cabeza balanceándose.

Una cosa era ver la televisión de cabeza, otra cosa era subirte a una jodida montaña rusa y ponerte de cabeza.

“¡¿Pero qué mierda Dick?!" exclamó mientras las demás personas comenzaron a gritar aterradas.

———————————///——————-

“Dick” suspiro el señor Wayne con la mano en la boca para mirar a su hijo mayor.

“Solo quería recuperar la catana de Damián sin que el juego fuera a descarrilarse por un objeto extraño en las vías”

Conner quiere hacer notar el hecho importante de que un mocoso haya llevado una catana a un parque de diversiones y nadie parece extrañado por eso, pero decidió que el mejor curso de acción era guardar silencio y observar la interacción.

Y el pensó que su familia era extraña.

“Pero volviendo al tema. Cuando escuche los gritos” interrumpió Tim

—————————-///—————————

No había tenido intensiones tan duras para sacarle fotos a las chicas, sin embargo, al verlas tan interesadas en Conner había despertado una parte bastante celosa de él por lo que tomando unas cuantas fotos más de una calidad bastante buena como penitencia se sorprendió al escuchar como los gritos de detrás de él aumentaban.

Deben de estarlo pasando bien. Pensó, hasta que vio las expresiones aterradas de las dos mujeres frente a él en donde una susurro un “santo cielo” que lo hizo voltear rápido y maldecir.

Mierda Dick.

————————-///—————————

“¡Tim!” exclamó Dick regañándolo a lo que Tim solo le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

“Mira Dick no estás en posición de dártelas de madre gallina en estos momentos” gruño Jason molesto.

“cállate Jason” salta Grayson desde el otro extremo

“Perdón, cof- es-cof-culpa-cof-de Dick- cof,¡ay que tos!” comenta Jasón tocándose el pecho mientras Grayson le lanza una mirada de muerte.

“No es cierto, Tim presiono el freno” Exclamó desde el otro extremo.

El señor Wayne suspira frotándose la cien mientras su papá sonríe divertido y Clark le lanza una mirada con lastima.

“Vaya tienes algo de mi admiración por soportar todo esto Bruce” comentó su papá divertido obteniendo una mirada molesta del señor Wayne.

“Pero volviendo al tema, yo presione el freno” admitió Tim.

—————————————-///——————-

Corriendo hacia la sala de mantenimiento vio a unos de los asistentes en estado de shock sin poder quitar la mirada del trayecto de las piernas voladoras a lo largo de toda la ruta.

Si eso continuaba Dick podía caerse o partirse en dos, ambas opciones peligrosas por lo que metiéndose a la cabina y corriendo al asistente quien despertó y comenzó a increparlo por meterse al lugar de control, produciéndose una batalla al interior que Tim gano extendiendo su mano, agarrando la palanca de freno y bajándola produciendo un chillido de las ruedas del tren que se detuvo ante el grito aterrado de la personas mientras quedaban en un curva que los dejaba de cabeza justo arriba de donde se posicionaba la catana por lo que Dick solo se giró sobre si mismo y la tomo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

“la tengo” exclamo sonriente mientras la mostraba a Damián quien lo miraba con lo boca abierta para voltear hacia atrás y observar a Conner con los ojos grandes y Jason con una mirada de incredulidad.

———————————-////————————-

“La tengo” exclamo Dick con un sentimiento de orgullo en su pecho por haber recuperado la catana de Damián, para mostrársela victorioso a su hermano menor que lo miraba en estado de shock.

Preocupado desvió por primera vez su mirada hacia los asientos de atrás para ver a un Conner con los ojos bien abiertos en varios tonos más de blanco y un Jasón igual de pálido, pero con la boca abierta.

“¿Todo bien?” preguntó preocupado por los demás chicos.

La ceja de Conner dio un leve respingo.

——————-///————————-

“Oh por favor no sé qué tanto me echan la culpa si Luthor es el que salió con Tim ¿quizás que planes macabros tenía?” exclama Grayson molesto a lo que el señor Wayne se tapa la cara para dar una mirada avergonzada a su papá y Clark.

“No escuchare acusaciones por parte del tipo que se paró de cabeza en una montaña rusa” soltó de manera tajante Conner.

“Yo solo quería recuperar la catana de Damián” se excusa para que la realidad los alcance a los cuatro y se queden callados en un silencio sepulcral mientras su papá se ríe divertido para cubrirse la boca y mirar al señor Wayne visiblemente preocupado quien respira.

“¿Dónde esta Damián?”

Grayson hace un sonido ahogado.

———————///—————————

“Los odio a todos” murmuro Damián mientras una señora demasiado pegajosa no paraba de mirarlo con lastima en un intento ridículo de calmarlo mientras murmuraba cosas como “no te preocupes encontraremos a tu familia” y “oh pobre niño se ha perdido”

Sabía que este no sería un buen día.

**Author's Note:**

> Los comentarios son bien apreciados así que no duden en comentar.  
> Besos.


End file.
